Yuugi's Game
by magic-cephalopod
Summary: In which sexual tension is released through card games. A short one-shot about Yuugi and the Pharaoh exploring the limitations of their physicality. Started as a parody- now it’s just downright sappy. Puzzleshipping.


**Author's note...** This started out funnier, as a simple parody of the Yami/ Yuugi relationship. For the purpose of FanFiction, most people just magically give Yami a body with no explanation, and into the night he and Yuugi romp- doing things only boys with bodies of flesh can do. I thought it would be amusing to write about what the boys might do to express themselves if all they had was Yuugi's body (which, technically, really _is_ all they have). And then I wasn't having any luck tapping into my funny-bone, and this happened, at 3:26 in the morning. Go figure. It's a tad out of character in my opinion... but hey, it's all in good fun, right? ...Right?

(Small bits of inspiration from the Pixar short 'Gerie's Game'.)

* * *

**Yuugi's Game **

_by magic-cephalopod_

* * *

"I play _Spear Dragon_, in **attack** mode!"

"That's pretty _brave_ of you, Yuugi." The Pharaoh smirked. "That monster has no defense points- and if it attacks me, your Dragon will return to defense mode at the end of your turn."

"I know how to play the game, _Pharaoh_." Yuugi looked at his opponent determinedly. "My Spear Dragon attacks your life points directly."

"You've ignored my trap card, Yuugi." The Pharaoh flipped the card with style. "I activate Magic Cylinder, forcing your own attack directly at your life points."

"Fine." Yuugi defiantly removed his socks, then crossed his arms- retaining the smug look on his face. "Your turn."

"Very well." The Pharaoh shook his head at Yuugi's move, drew from his deck, and placed a card on the playing field with such force- it was amazing the other cards stayed in place. "I summon _Gaia, the Fierce Knight!_"

"Typical," Yuugi waved a hand. "I know you all too well."

"And I, you." The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at Yuugi, lips still upturned. "Don't think I don't know your next movie, little Yuugi." A bead of sweat ran down the Pharaoh's forehead. The tension within Yuugi's small bedroom was so great, it seemed the room might collapse upon itself were one of the boys to open the door- or maybe a window. (Seriously, it was getting hot in there.)

They'd been at it for hours- another one of their routine duels with each other. Yuugi would take his turn, while the Pharaoh's spectral form sat across from him, carefully processing his partner's every move. Then they would switch- Yami would take his turn in Yuugi's body, making smug remarks as he played his cards; and Yuugi's spirit would sit mid-air, condescending the Pharaoh and daring him to keep playing along.

But _was_ this duel so typical? Upon further speculation, this particular duel seemed somehow- _more_ intense than usual (if that were even possible). Every phrase that left the boys' lips was a challenge- a dare. And yet, at the same time, every move sounded like it played homage to some form of innuendo. The boys were sitting in provocative positions; and… was Yuugi's shirt partially unbuttoned? Indeed it was. His blue uniform jacket was also removed, and lay a few feet away from the duel. Bracelets and belts were haphazardly discarded around it, and somewhere Yuugi's shoes were thrown out of view.

It was Yuugi's turn once again, and he was finishing his move with a cool blow to the Pharaoh's life points. "The pants." He stated victoriously, returning his body to the Pharaoh. Yuugi's smile was a devilish one, and a hint of mischief tainted his would-be-innocent tone.

The Pharaoh frowned, and flushed. "Why not the shirt?"

Yuugi feigned surprise. "Pharaoh! Are you _embarrassed?_"

The spirit glared at Yuugi. He didn't say anything for a moment, then started unzipping the blue, uniform slacks. Just a few feet away, Yuugi was trying to maintain his poker face. The Pharaoh stopped mid-zip.

"Yuugi, this game is unnecessary."

"Ha! So you give up!"

"What? No- I… I'm only suggesting that we… play something else."

"If you keep the pants, you forfeit. Those are the rules."

The Pharaoh frowned again. He finished unzipping the pants.

"_All the way_."

"Yuugi-"

His partner's spirit shot him a look from his invisible seat, as if to say- _"You're not getting out of this one._" The Pharaoh glowered at him, but finally shoved the slacks down his legs. He crossed his arms indignantly.

Yuugi burst into a fit of laughter, one hand holding his side as another reached out to point at the Pharaoh's boxers- which were pale pink with little Kuribohs printed all over them. The Pharaoh slowly looked down, dreading the sight- and blanched when he saw Yuugi's shared choice of underclothing.

"Y-Yuugi!"

Said spirit was still floating, doubled over mid-air, snorting into giggle-fits. The Pharaoh crossed his arms again, and his cheeks turned scarlet.

"This is quite undignified."

Yuugi was still laughing, now rolling onto his sides.

"Are you quite finished?"

"S-sorry Pharaoh!" Yuugi wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "You just look so good in pink!"

The Pharaoh decided he'd had enough of this game. His cheeks were still tinged, but he decided to reclaim his dignity. Walking over to Yuugi's closet, he reached into the back and pulled out a dusty shopping bag. It took Yuugi a moment to realize what the Pharaoh had retrieved, but once he did the color from his face vanished in all of a second.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." The Pharaoh smirked, pulling the monstrosity out of its bag.

"No! Come on Pharaoh- I'll wear the Dark Magician boxers tomorrow-!"

It was too late; the Pharaoh was already slipping his feet into two pink, plush footies as Yuugi could only look on in horror. There was a flash, and then Yuugi was in control of his own body again; which was now clothed in a diabolical Birthday gift from hell- the bunny pajamas his Grandpa had gotten him years earlier. Yuugi was sure his Grandpa's face had matched the one the Pharaoh was now making, laughing where Yuugi had been only moments before. His cheeks turned pink, and he furiously reached around his back to unzip the costume.

"But Yuugi, I thought you liked pink!" The Pharaoh managed to remark after his short bout of laughter had subsided. Yuugi was replacing the gift in his closet- trying to hide his face, which was contorted in embarrassment. When the pajamas were safe in the back of his closet again, hidden under a stack of board games and other rejected clothing, he turned around to face the Pharaoh.

"Truce?" He asked hopefully.

The Pharaoh met Yuugi's eyes, smiling sympathetically. "Truce."

Yuugi sighed, and replaced his embarrassed expression with one of contentment (and relief). He walked over to his bed and sat, waiting for the Pharaoh's spirit to follow. A moment passed, and then-

"Pharaoh- can you… feel?" Yuugi's question was sudden, and it surprised the spirit.

"What do you mean, Yuugi?"

Yuugi frowned. "I mean… when I'm in control of my body, and you're next to me, in spirit- can you still feel things? Like- my bed, or the blankets?"

The spirit's gaze followed Yuugi's hand, which had picked up the comforter of his bed to demonstrate what he meant. The Pharaoh outstretched his own hand, and made like we was going to pick the blanket up as Yuugi had, but his palm just sunk- unbound by the laws of physics.

"I cannot feel objects…" The Pharaoh explained. He sat for a moment, staring at the bed in thought. "But I can feel warmth… and cold." He turned his attention back to Yuugi, who was looking at him quite intently.

"Sooo…" Yuugi thought for a moment, then leaned close to the spirit's face. "Can you feel _this?_" He blew hot air onto one of the Pharaoh's transparent cheeks, which seemed to deepen in color as it met Yuugi's breath.

"Yes…" The spirit replied, a little surprised. Yuugi giggled.

"What about this?" Yuugi asked again, taking the water bottle from his nightstand and squirting a bit of the liquid through the spirit's forehead.

"Yes, that too!" The Pharaoh laughed.

"You should try it with me." Yuugi looked at the spirit expectantly. "I want to know what it feels like." The Pharaoh accepted Yuugi's offer, taking over his body once again. Yuugi was smiling at the Pharaoh, waiting with eyes wide open.

"I'm going to try something a little different." The Pharaoh looked serious, but he was still smiling. Yuugi nodded, but didn't expect the Pharaoh to tilt his head so close… or kiss him on the forehead!

"Did you feel that?" The Pharaoh asked curiously. Color rushed to Yuugi's cheeks, and he looked confused.

"Uhm… sort of…" He trailed off, smiling awkwardly.

"What about this?" The Pharaoh leaned very close, and kissed Yuugi on the cheek this time.

"Yes..." Yuugi's smile grew, knowing where this was going.

"Well then…" The Pharaoh's breath danced around Yuugi's face, and he really could feel warmth as the hot air tickled his cheeks. "_How about_ _this?_" The Pharaoh closed the space between them, lightly kissing Yuugi's lips. A warm breeze shot through his spirit body as their lips met, and although Yuugi thought it didn't feel like a 'normal' kiss, he also thought it felt just as good. (Why hadn't they tried this before?)

"Yeah…" Yuugi breathed heavily, after the Pharaoh had moved back a few inches. "Definitely felt that..."

The Pharaoh smiled softly, and the two sat in silence for another moment. Then the Pharaoh stood, and his smile turned into the faintest hint of a smirk.

"My turn."

* * *

**Last note... **In case I didn't make it clear enough, it's a warm, fuzzy feeling Yuugi gets when the Pharaoh kisses him. It's not REALLY like a kiss, because technically their lips aren't touching... but whatever- hopefully you get the idea. (Shh, logic doesn't matter when you're playing card games!)

Comments are always welcome- and appreciated!


End file.
